Irving Damon
Irving's profile: NAME: Irving Damon AGE: 18 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Unsure LOOKS: Irving is tall and broad-shouldered but a little on the skinny side, being 6'2" and weighing only 149 lbs. He has spiked hair and often wears plain dark clothing and heavy army boots. He has a bit of facial hair as well. Actor: Shane Kippel PERSONALITY: Most students just call him the 'weird kid' because he likes to stay hidden among the crowd. He isn't friends with anyone and hasn't really decided to make friends. Whenever someone talks to him, he barks as if he's insane just to get them to go away. Irving likes to draw and write dark, twisted poems. He stays in his house a lot and doesn't have many friends. LIKES: He enjoys people surrounding him who dress in all black and talk about death. He likes torturing the other students with his talk about death. He enjoys listening to gothic/hardcore rock music. He likes dressing in black a lot of the time. DISLIKES: He hates anything colorful. He doesn't like it when things don't do his way. He hates when the students treat him like dirt, even though in an odd way, he also enjoys it. He doesn't like gay people, big boned or chunky people or anyone he doesn't deem to be perfect in this world. He doesn't like hearing about gay situations and talks. STRENGTHS: He works out everyday. He is very quiet and no one suspects him or any sort of murder. He thinks up plans faster then most can even dream of doing. He doesn't make any friendships, therefore, he doesn't have to worry about his feelings getting in the way of anything. He also is physically strong and seems to have no emotion as to killing. WEAKNESSES: He gives people a reason to hate him. He isn't willing to take the easy way out of a situation, causing to him to delay. He starts fights. Some of the time, he will be cocky. He also has a knack for blaming people for things he's never done. He doesn't really know his classmates because he refuses to communicate with them. FEARS: He fears drowning and water where you can't see the bottom because of a failed suicide attempt that gave him a trauma for it. He also is afraid of being embarrassed in public which happens a lot to him and fears to die alone or on a really lame or embarrassing way. In BR, he'd be afraid to get killed by any of the bitches who spread rumors about him and treated him like dirt. Actually, he doesn't want to be killed by a girl at all, feeling that girls are the weaker gender and thus it's embarrassing to die by a girl's hands. RELATIONSHIPS: He's the leader of a sort of 'trashy' gang of other people who are looked down on including Jiro, Ankie, Tamara, Joey and Simon. But he has a crush on ___ but won't admit it. FAMILY: A mother Francine and a father named John. He has an adopted brother Savu who is 17 years old and from Senegalese descent. The family is poor and his father is alcoholic, spending a lot more time then needed in the bar after work and leaving his mother with the bills. It's one of the reasons Irving became so dark and aggressive, he can't find a way to deal with his alcoholic and often yelling father and so vents the aggression he receives from his Dad on others. ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: Irving will kill not because he wants to return home but to finally get even with everyone who ever bothered him in highschool because of his odd lifestyle. He will use the Program to deal with any personal wrongs and will especially enjoy killing the bitchy girls who embarrassed him and picked on him. He is planning to give each of them a slow and painful death if possible. However, if someone reminds him of his old, weak, self, he might - read: miiiiiiight - reconsider and let that person go with only a wound. ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG: A pocket knife (this will be removed), two clean shirts and some clean underwear and socks as well, a novel, some metal music magazines, food and a bottle of "coke" - this is three sorts of mix drinks he stole from his Dad's liquor cabinet mixed together so it seems like coke - pens and a notebook to write lyrics in and a sketchbook with a pencil. OTHER: He's tried to kill himself more then once of which one attempt was by drowning, which failed and gained him his fear for open water where you can't see the bottom of. He often has self-injured but that was mainly to gain control over something or because he thought it was 'fun' then because he wanted to hurt himself. During the Program: Irving is in the pre-game introduction described as 'dark' and obsessed with death. In the classroom scene, he is rarely seen other then shoving off Evan McLachlan who's collar is beeping and about to detonate. Irving yells at him that 'he's not going to get blown up for someone else being stupid'. His demise: